Hot air dryers or blowers are in extremely common use to achieve the drying and setting of hair. In hair salons, the stylists use the hot air in conjunction with a styling brush to have the hair to form into a particular shape such as an enlarged curl or wave. The heat from the blower permits the hair to be formed into its particular desired shape.
Once the particular desired shape is achieved, the normal practice has been for the operator to remove the styling brush and permit the hair to then cool. The thus styled hair will then be in its established shape. However, this permitting the hair to cool is time consuming as a stylist has a substantial number of curls or waves within a single head of hair. If the cooling of the wave could be accomplished quickly, the amount of time spent with each customer by the stylist could be significantly shortened.
Since the stylist employs the use of a hot air blow dryer, if that blow dryer could be modified to include some provision for emitting of cool air, then the same apparatus could be employed by the stylist to both heat the hair and both cool the hair very quickly.